Christmas in Nantucket
by Karma1987
Summary: Spoilers for AIYTL - It's Christmas 2017, 4 generations of Gilmore's (and Luke) celebrate Christmas at Emily's new home. Fun, Festivities and Family.
1. 23rd December

**Disclaimer - All characters belong to the rightful owners of Gilmore Girls, I am just borrowing them.**

 **AN - Happy holidays everyone, a pure fluffy tale of Christmas merriment, Gilmore Style. Four Generations of Gilmore's (plus Luke) have some festive fun at Emily's new home. Hope you enjoy**

 **23rd December 2017**

Emily threw open the front door of _The Sandcastle_ in delight as a familiar green truck pulled into her driveway. She had been waiting most of the day for it's arrival and her delight and relief was evident on her face.

Luke climbed out of his truck and seeing his mother in law approach steeled himself, waiting to see just how he would be received. He relaxed slightly as he saw the smile on her face.

"Luke, Hello," Emily gave him a warm hug.

"Emily, good to see you," Luke hugged her back gently, giving a soft sigh of relief as he realised the smile wasn't fake and that she was pleased to see him.

The elder woman stepped back and studied him for a moment, her dark eyes running up and down him in critical scrutiny. "Marriage seems to be agreeing with you," she paused for a moment, before she turned her attention to the overfilled back of the truck, not giving Luke enough time to respond. "What is all this? You're only staying for five days," she looked at him in confusion.

Luke grinned sheepishly. "Have you met your daughter and granddaughter Emily, they don't really know how to pack light and there is a tonne of things for Leo that Rory thought he might need, you know travel cot, high chair, bath tub, you name it she's packed it. I think the kitchen sink is in there somewhere."

Emily gave him a small smile and shook her head slightly in amusement. "I have a crib for him. I'll get Alejandro and Luis to help you unload," she looked expectantly towards the entrance of her driveway. "Are Lorelai and Rory behind you?"

"Oh," Luke followed her gaze "Yeah, well sort of, they stopped for coffee."

Emily looked at him sharply, "I have coffee."

"Not like this," Luke shook his head in dismay. "It's some Christmas holiday coffee special cream covered festive sugar fest disaster that rots their inside yet they both adore."

"Sounds delightful," Emily grimaced, "Well come in, it's been so long since I've seen you all."

Luke sensed the tone and fixed what he hoped would be a suitable apologetic smile on his face. They hadn't seen Emily in person since Leo's birth in July when she visited Stars Hollow. He and Lorelai had supposed to have visited Nantucket in August, but with a new baby in the house, and things gathering speed before the opening of the Spa, there hadn't been time and the trip had been postponed.

Emily looked at him curiously out of the corner of her eye. "They are all well?"

"Very well," Luke assured her, following her into the house. It was quieter then he remembered. He and Lorelai had visited twice before, last New Year's and for a flying visit in April for Easter. Both times the house had been rammed full with the housekeeper's extended family. Now they all seemed to be gone. It was tranquil and the house was tastefully decorated, Emily's sense of style present even with the shift from opulent to beach house rustic. Everything was tasteful and sophisticated. He frowned as he took in her living room with its low tables, glass ornaments and the glass baubles hanging on the low branches of the large perfect Christmas tree. "Er Emily, could I do some quick baby proofing?"

Emily looked at him in confusion before following his gaze around the room. Her eyebrows rose in surprise before she gave a soft slightly sad nod. She opened her mouth to respond but the sound of another car pulling up in front of the house distracted her and she pivoted without another word to go back to the door.

Lorelai had just climbed out of the car when her mother practically ambushed her. The smaller woman throwing her arms around her daughter's neck before shoving her to one side and peering into the tinted windows of back of the car. "Hi Mom," Lorelai shook her head in amusement and pushed the central locking button, locking the car doors. "It's great to see you."

"Hello Lorelai," Emily nodded in her general direction as she tried to locate her great-grandson behind the tinted windows.

"Hi Grandma," Rory called brightly as she climbed out of her side of the car.

"Yes hello dear," Emily greeted her dismissively as she tried to open the back door of the car. "Will you please let me see the baby?"

"Oops looks like you've been usurped as the golden child kid," Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter before unlocking the car, she grinned sheepishly as Emily gave her a frustrated look. "He's asleep Mom."

Emily stared down at the sleeping baby and smiled widely, her whole face lit up in delight at the sight of the five month old blond infant in the asleep in the car seat. "He's beautiful," she whispered.

"Of course he is," Lorelai smiled indulgently at her mother. She cast a look across her mother's property, nodding in hello at the two men who were emptying the truck. "Mom, what did you do with Luke?"

"Hmm," Emily tore her eyes away from the baby. "Oh, he's baby proofing."

"Super Gramps to the rescue," Lorelai grinned at Rory as her daughter came to stand beside her. "Mom," she tugged on Emily's cardigan. "Hi."

"I said hello," Emily scowled at her.

"I know," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "But you steamrollered me to get to the baby. You've seen the baby, so Hi," she held her arms out to properly hug her mother. "It's good to see you."

Emily's expression softened and she stepped into Lorelai's arms accepting the strong hug from her daughter before stepping back to study Lorelai. "It's lovely to see you, both of you," she moved to hug Rory. "Hello honey, you look well."

"Hi Grandma," Rory kissed her grandmother in greeting. "I should get Leo inside, it's so cold."

"Yes, it blows in off the ocean." Emily nodded stepping back to allow Rory access to her son. "Come in, come in," she led Lorelai towards the house as Rory quickly disengaged the car seat from its fixings so she could keep her son in the car seat without waking him. "I have a fire going in the house."

"House looks great Mom." Lorelai glanced around the house as she shrugged off her coat. "Did everyone go away for the holidays?" she asked noting the quietness and lack of people.

"Oh, no, Berta and Ana took the children into town for a bit of Christmas fun," Emily held her hand out to take their coats.

"What about the rest of them?" Lorelai asked taking the car seat from Rory so Rory could remove her own coat.

"The rest of them?" Emily looked at her blankly.

"The rest of the Greek Chorus. There was a village last time we were here," Lorelai gestured to the quiet hallway.

"Oh," Emily glanced over her shoulder and gave a slightly satisfied smile. "Berta sent them away, she said they weren't needed anymore…I think. Anyway, it's just Berta, Alejandro and their children and Luis, Ana and their son. Luis is Alejandro's brother he does the garden," she looked Lorelai up and down her eyes narrowing for a moment as if she was trying to pinpoint what was different about her daughter. "Marriage seems to be agreeing with you."

"It is."

"Well good. Go into the living room and get that baby out of that seat because I want a cuddle," Emily turned to put the coats away in the closet.

The two women did as they were told. Lorelai crossed to her husband who was busy putting some of Emily's finer decorations in more secure locations. "I think my mother just called me fat," she whispered as she gave him a soft kiss.

"Marriage agreeing with you?" Luke raised his eyebrows, "she said the same thing to me."

"You finished redecorating?" she put her hand on his forearm.

"Yeah," Luke stepped back from the bookcase. "You know how grabby he is, I just didn't want to risk it."

Lorelai smiled and shook her head. "Forget grabby, Little Man is going to be crabby, his Gam Gam is ordering him awake," she watched as Rory lifted her son out of the car seat and handed him to a now seated Emily. The baby squawked in protest and started to wriggle. "Oh God, camera, camera." Lorelai quickly grabbed at her phone holding it out so she could snap pictures. She got a few of little Leo squirming and grimacing in dissatisfaction of his new position and then he opened his eyes. Lorelai snapped a few more pictures capturing the moment when Great Grandmother and Great Grandson locked eyes, the wide smile that the baby gave and the look of pure wonderment on Emily's face. "Yup," Lorelai nodded. "There is a new angel child," she glanced sideways at Luke. "Make sure she doesn't try and stick him on the top of the tree!"

 **xXx**

"You have to see the pictures that Babette sent, Paul Anka took all the ornaments of the lower branches of their Christmas tree and sorted them by shape," Lorelai sighed as she scrolled through the pictures on her phone. "I swear, every time I think that dog can't do anything weirder he comes up with something else. That needs to be hung," she pointed at the closet as Luke made to put a dress in the dresser. "Maybe we should have brought him. No, you need to hang your pants as well."

"Do you wanna do this?" Luke asked her exasperated. "And we agreed, bringing Paul Anka would just stress him and your mother out."

Lorelai pouted, "but You're doing such a good job and I know. Not to mention you would have had to dog proof the house as well," she gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'm only thinking of your sanity. You know who your mother would take it out on if he broke something," Luke gave her a pointed look. Lorelai nodded ruefully. "You Ok?"

"Do you think she's OK?"

"Emily?" Luke paused in his unpacking. "I think she's fine. I don't think Berta would have sent everyone away if she wasn't."

"I guess. I have to hand it to that lady, we may not understand her but she certainly understands Emily Gilmore." Lorelai put her phone on the bed and moved over to the suitcase. "She should be canonised because that is some kind of miracle." She lifted a pair of jeans out of the case only for Luke to snatch them away from her. "Hey!"

"No," Luke waved his hand at her shooing her back to the bed. "It took you ten hours to pack this thing; I'm not having it take ten hours to unpack."

"Mom,"

The pair turned as Rory appeared in the doorway a forlorn expression on her face.

"You Ok Babe?" Lorelai asked preparing herself for the worst.

"You have to see what Grandma has done," Rory took a heavy sigh. "Come look."

"Oh boy," Lorelai steeled herself. "Prepare me daughter of mine what am I walking into."

"Leo's bedroom," Rory's eyes widened slightly.

"She said she had a crib," Luke's head darted between his wife and step daughter as he could sense the frustration rising.

Rory gave him a pointed look, "she's done more than get a crib."

"I'll finish up here," Luke gave Lorelai a tired knowing look.

Lorelai sighed and waved her arms indicating to her daughter to leave the bedroom and show her. The pair walked down the hallway to the room. Rory pushed open the door and waved her arms to indicate the space. Lorelai let out a low whistle, what had been a pretty guest bedroom on their last visit had been transformed into a beautiful nursery, soft shades of blue mingling with white and a soft grey. Leo's name spelled out in wooden letters affixed to the wall. A wide array of toys were carefully positioned around the room and Lorelai was certain that if she opened the dresser there would be a large selection of baby clothes

"She's gone to all this trouble for five days," Rory moved over to a white rocker and picked up a plush teddy bear.

"Hon, this is your grandmother we are talking about," Lorelai gave her a knowing look, she paused for a beat slightly distracted, "and she's probably done it for your room too, provided you with what she thinks you would want all done out to the max. It's what she does, and she's always loved pulling a room together."

Rory narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean my room?"

"If I go in there would I find a writing desk and a bookshelf filled with classic literature," Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Our room has a big TV, a DVD player and a selection of DVD's, this is Emily Gilmore, just because she's gone rogue and moved to Nantucket don't assume that she has adopted the beach bum mellow lifestyle. She still strives for perfection and there is nothing my mother does better then shop and decorate."

"I guess," Rory sighed. "I just hate that she's put in all this effort when he's only going to use it maybe a couple of times before he grows out of it all."

"You'll grandmother will just redo it. Remember she's scrooge Mcduck when it comes to money," Lorelai took the toy out of Rory's hand and put it back on the rocking chair. "Try and relax babes, and unpack quickly because if you don't you may find that she's forced Leo into a sailor suit."

Rory shook her head in amusement. "She's not going to let him go this week is she?"

"Maybe when his diaper is filled, she never really liked that when you were small," Lorelai grinned. "Relax sweets this is supposed to be a holiday!" she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder in a half hug. "Finish unpacking, I'm going to go rescue Leo."

"Ease up on the Gam Gam," Rory requested as she moved to one of the bags on the floor. "I don't think Grandma likes it too much."

Lorelai shot her a gleeful smile, "I know."

"Mom!"

"But the fun, the hilarity," Lorelai pouted childishly. "She hasn't offered a different suggestion."

"Leo will call Grandma whatever Grandma wants to be called," Rory told her mother as if she was scolding a small child. "We want this week to be nice and pleasant…"

"So no having words about Leo's room to your Grandma," Lorelai squeezed her daughter's shoulder as Rory gave her a frustrated look. "I know, I want it to be nice too, it's Leo's first Christmas and even though he is gonna be more interested in the wrapping and bows then the actual gifts, it's going to be perfect and magical. Now let's rescue the bambino from your Grandma so he actually gets to see it."

Lorelai's left Rory's bedroom and headed towards the downstairs, after quickly telling Luke what she was doing she trotted down the stairs and followed the sound of voices. She smiled as she took in the sight of her mother chatting animatedly to the baby. Leo was sat in his highchair, cooing excitedly in response to her and Berta who kept interjecting comments in her language as the housekeeper stirred something delicious smelling on the stove.

"Lorelai," Emily saw her and waved her in "Berta is making shrimp for dinner"

"Smells good," Lorelai moved into the kitchen and sat in the seat beside her grandson, "you trying to pick up tips, little man, huh?" she smoothed her hand over Leo's blond hair. "You better hope you take after your Gramps, because Nana and Mommy are very bad at cooking," she smiled at the baby earning her a smile back. "You keeping your Gam Gam company?" she glanced at her Emily taking note of the slight tensing of her mother's forehead at the displeasure of the name she had bestowed upon Emily on Leo's behalf. "You know you are a very special little boy, there aren't many people who have a great grandma" she looked up at her mother "How you doing Mom?"

"I'm well," Emily gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad you are here, its worse this time of year."

Lorelai nodded in understanding. "I visited Dad before we came up," she whispered softly. "I put a winter garland out for him, it looked really nice against the snow," she reached across the table and took Emily's hand squeezing it gently. "I know it's hard."

"It is," Emily gave her daughter a tearful smile, "but we have a reason to celebrate and Richard would want us to embrace this little boy's first Christmas," she tickled Leo with her spare hand, eliciting a happy chortle from the baby "I have lots planned."

"I have no doubt," Lorelai shook her head, and looked up as Berta moved to the oven to stop a buzzer, a faint familiar smell reached her nose and she straightened in anticipation. "Apple tarts?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes Lorelai, apple tarts, honestly Leo your grandmother is more immature then you." She tickled the baby once more. "Yes Lorelai, you may have one," she shook her head in amusement as Lorelai dashed to steal a tart from the tray. She leaned towards the baby and lowered her voice. "We have a very special Christmas planned, apple tarts is just the start. Your first Christmas Leo Gilmore is going to be magical!"


	2. Christmas Eve

**AN - Thank You so much everyone, I'm so glad you are enjoying it, people who have reviewed it won't let me respond for some reason but thank you. Here's the entry for Christmas Eve 2017. Enjoy!**

 **Christmas Eve 2017**

Emily paused at the entranceway to her living room, surprised to find someone already up and awake "Luke?" she quickly entered the living room rounding the couch to find her son in law holding the baby, she smiled, "and Leo."

"Emily?" Luke looked up at her in surprise. "Did we wake you?"

"Oh No," Emily settled herself in the armchair beside the couch, setting her writing pad on the arm and smiling at the baby. "I always wake up early, Richard used to wake up at 5.30 it became something of a habit," she glanced at the painting on the wall of her late husband. "Why are you up so early?"

"I normally have to get up for the diner," Luke explained as he repositioned Leo in his arms. "Leo usually wakes up about this time, so I get him give him his bottle so he doesn't wake his Mom up. We have a little chat about manly things, you know sports, fishing," he smiled at his mother in law, slightly bewildered at seeing her in her pyjamas and with no makeup. "Sometimes we just enjoy the quiet."

Emily gave a wry smile. "I can imagine the house can get hectic."

"Wouldn't be our house if it didn't," Luke smiled at her warmly, the pad by her side caught his eye and his brow knotted in confusion. "You're writing a letter to Lorelai?"

"Oh," Emily blushed slightly and stared down at the paper, "it's nothing."

"Uh huh," Luke recognised the _nothing_ as something that Lorelai did when she didn't want to talk about it and turned his attention back to the baby. The baby gave a contented sigh as he finished his bottle.

"You look very at ease with him," Emily commented as she took in the vista of Leo lounging in Luke's protective arms.

"Yeah," Luke smiled lovingly down at the infant. "He's a great kid."

"Do you…" Emily stopped herself and looked nervously at the floor.

"Oh," Luke sighed slightly, understanding that Emily had prevented herself from asking if he wished Leo was his. "I guess best of both right. I get to see him grow up, I'm still young enough to enjoy him but I actually don't have to you know parent and deal with him when he's screaming bloody murder."

Emily raised her eyebrow with a hint of amused disbelief, knowing for certain that the man in front of her would do anything for the baby in his arms. "They are wonderful at this age. Rory was such a beautiful baby, and so inquisitive," a flush of sadness moved across her features for a moment before she forced a smile on her face. "She was very affectionate."

"You want to hold him?" Luke offered, seeing the note of longing in the older woman's eyes. Emily's face relaxed into an expression of proper happiness and she nodded excitedly. "Here you go Little Man, go to your Greatma," Luke lifted the baby over the space between the couch and armchair settling the infant on Emily's lap.

"Greatma?"

"Contraction of Great Grandma, seemed more you then the Gam Gam that Lorelai keeps pushing," Luke settled back in the chair.

"He's such a lovely baby," Emily kissed the top of Leo's fine blond hair. "Rory sends me a picture every week but it doesn't do him justice."

"Do you have skype?" Luke asked. Emily looked at him blankly. "Guessing not," Luke grinned sheepishly "Logan set up this web cam thing on the TV so he can Skype with Rory and Leo. It's like video conferencing, you can do it on laptops but the camera is better, we could set you one up. If we're both up early we could set a weekly date for you and Leo to chat, as long as you don't mind me being there."

Emily's face brightened completely and she stared at Luke with an expression of excited joy. "That would be wonderful. I hate that I miss out on him." Her excitement softened and she fixed her eyes on Luke. "I can see why my daughter is so fond of you." Luke shifted awkwardly and fiddled with his watch strap not sure how to respond. "Please don't tell Lorelai about the letter, It's something I do because I don't…" she paused, tilting her head as she considered her next words carefully. "I've done it for a long time, it's hard to explain. I wouldn't know how to start…If you wouldn't mind humouring an old woman a bit further."

"About what?" Luke looked at her pointedly.

Emily smiled gratefully, "Thank you Luke."

"Sure," he glanced at his watch. "Lorelai will be waking up in a bit, I better get her coffee going."

"Berta will do that," Emily looked up at him as she rocked the baby gently.

"No, I'll do it," Luke shook his head. "I got some special candy cane flavoured stuff from Weston's that she loves, I don't want to ruin your coffee maker with it."

 **xXx**

"Rory?" Emily pushed the door of her Granddaughter's bedroom open. "May I come in?"

"Grandma? Sure," Rory sat up in bed, quickly running her hands over her hair to smooth the kinks caused by sleep.

Emily slid into the room. "I brought Leo, Luke is getting breakfast" Emily approached the bed, holding her great grandson gingerly, "he was starting to get a bit fussy, I wasn't sure what he wanted."

"Oh," Rory held her arms out and took her son from her grandmother. "Are you being a fusspot? What's the matter?" She wrinkled her nose, "what goes in must come out."

"How charming," Emily grimaced. She hesitated at the side of the bed, making Rory look up at her.

"Are you Ok Grandma?" Rory asked her curiously.

"I wanted to ask you if you have everything you need for him," Emily folded her hands and looked nervously at Leo.

"You've furnished an entire nursery for him," Rory chuckled. "I think he now has things I didn't know existed. Thank you Grandma, we're fine."

Emily glanced at the bed and then sat down fixing her granddaughter with a serious stare. "I don't mean here, I mean in general." She straightened her shoulders. "I know that your trust fund is mostly gone. That you job is very low paid."

Rory shifted awkwardly, the money she had received at 25 had now she thought about it been mostly squandered, once she had paid her grandparents back for the parts of Yale they had paid for, she had used it on rent on an apartment she barely used, and on Transatlantic flights to see Logan. It had been supposed to be a gift to get her set up in life, instead she had wasted it. "We're fine Grandma,"

"That's all well and good but I want you more than just fine. So is there anything that you need?" Emily shook her head in mild annoyance, "Is Logan is fulfilling his obligations?"

"Yes," Rory nodded emphatically "Logan, and Odette, have been very generous and supportive with Leo. He and Mitchum have already told me that they have put money aside for Leo's schooling through to grad school."

"Yet you still live at home," Emily tipped her head studying her granddaughter intently. "Is that by choice?"

"Logan has offered to buy us a house, I just haven't seen anywhere I liked." Rory admitted softly.

"So you will eventually move," Emily tried to make eye contact with Rory. "Rory?"

"Yes Grandma, it's just…Mom and Luke are so good with Leo. I like having them there or me being there with them," Rory looked sheepishly at her Grandmother. "With a baby you can't get it wrong, I don't know what I'm doing and Mom does."

"Leo is your son Rory," Emily raised her eyebrows. "Leaving never gets any easier, for any of you."

"I know and I don't want to take advantage. I know how attached Mom and Luke are to him," Rory tried to explain. "It's just for now, while he's so small. I was still trying to figure my life out when Leo came along, it's even harder with him." She sighed heavily.

Emily looked at her granddaughter uncertainly "You know if you need anything all you have to do is ask. I know I'm not 30 minutes away anymore, but if you need me I would drop everything. You do know that?"

"I know Grandma," Rory finally made eye contact with her Grandmother for a brief second before glancing down at the bedspread. "I'm sorry that I've let you down" she whispered in a soft voice.

"You haven't let me down Rory," Emily reached out and brushed a tendril of her granddaughter's hair out of the way. "You are still working towards a goal and that is important. I just want you all to be happy. I am in a position to help. I know you get it eventually, but I'd rather get to see you enjoy it." Emily tried once more to make eye contact with her granddaughter. "Are you angry with me?"

"No," Rory whispered cuddling Leo. "I just…sometimes I'm glad Grandpa is gone, he didn't get to see what a mess I've made of it all."

"Mess? What mess? Plans never go the way they are supposed to. I know that! Just look at your mother." Emily rolled her eyes before smiling kindly at Rory. "But through two broken plans I have you and I have Leo. Your Grandfather adored you and I know he would have adored Leo."

"Leo is for him, the name," Rory sniffed.

"Our Lion," Emily nodded in understanding. "I know, and your shared love of Tolstoy," her smile widened as Rory gave a teary nod. "I understand the Leo, I've never understood the Ace."

"Logan used to call me Ace. When we broke up I made him stop," Rory sighed heavily. "He wanted to have an input in the name, I thought he would want me to add Logan, or maybe Hunter so that Huntzberger was kind of represented as Leo is Gilmore, I should have vetoed it."

Emily smiled at the two generations before her. "It's lovely he wants to be involved, your father was …" she trailed off with a sigh and shifted across the bed so that she could put her arms around her granddaughter. "I'm sorry I upset you," she readjusted herself so not to crush the baby.

"I'm Ok," Rory accepted the hug, "and I promise if I need anything that I will ask for it."

"Good," Emily nodded in satisfaction. "Now you should get up, Leo needs tending to and I have a full day planned."

 **xXx**

Lorelai flopped into her mother's surprisingly comfortable couch and glanced at her husband. Both of them were exhausted and she was suffering a major sugar crash, her mother, 26 years her senior was still running around like it was first thing in the morning. Since breakfast Emily had dragged them round all the Christmas Eve events that Nantucket had to offer. They had seen millions of fairy lights, consumed mountains of Christmas cookies, had several too many warm apple ciders, which more than likely had been picked up by a splash of something and been introduced to so many of her mother's new friends that now Lorelai's head was spinning and her feet were in agony. Her mother was still effervescent, bubbling and chattering away with excitement like she was a five year old child waiting for Santa to arrive. Lorelai hadn't seen her mother this excited in such a long time and she was struggling to figure out where the excitement was coming from. At first she had thought was because of Leo, but whilst Emily had been very content with showing him off, for the most part he had been pushed around in his stroller alternating between sleeping and staring at the multitude of lights. Her second thought that it was all an act; that her mother was putting on a front, trying to compensate for how much she missed Richard but Emily genuinely seemed to be happy and excited. At a loss Lorelai shrugged it off, she had spent many occasions trying and failing to understand her mother, confusion about a happy Emily was a pleasant change from trying to figure out the reason for passive aggressive anger and if Emily was happy it meant that the rest of them could enjoy the holiday, that was unless Emily continued to get Berta to feed them to death, which was apparently her plan.

"Berta is making soup, and hot chocolate," Emily gushed happily as she entered the living room. "There is also gingerbread," she rushed over to the tree/ "Now I have a Christmas Eve Box for you all."

"A what?" Lorelai sat up slowly, her head and stomach protesting.

"A Christmas Eve box," Emily repeated as if it explained what she was talking about.

Lorelai cast a bewildered look at her husband who shrugged before glancing over at Rory who shook her head showing that she also had no idea what Emily was talking about. There was a faint scraping sound as Emily started to drag a wooden box out from behind the tree.

"Grandma, let me help you," Rory got up handing Leo to Lorelai and moving to assist Emily. The younger woman got to her knees and pulled the box and its three matching cousins out. Boxes easily accessible Emily shooed her back to her seat and lifted the first one. "Luke this is yours," she unceremoniously handed him the oak box. "Lorelai give me Leo, I want to open his with him," she took the baby without waiting to be asked and moved back to the boxes. She set Leo on the rug and smiled at the baby, "One moment," she patted him on his head and quickly turned grabbing a box and quickly handing it to Rory before finally giving Lorelai hers. "Alright, open them."

"What the…" Lorelai gasped as she watched Emily kneel on the ground and then sit on the rug, "Luke!" she hit her husband on the arm, "my mother is sat on the floor. I'm awake right? I haven't passed out."

"Lorelai!" Emily shot her daughter a warning look. "Open your box and be quiet."

"Just open it," Luke hissed at her, looking down at the oak box in curiosity. His name was carved on the box lid and glancing at Lorelai's he could see her box was carved with her name. "Emily this is beautiful."

"Aren't they?" Emily shot him a bright smile. "Daniel, another of the docents at the Museum did them. He's so talented. Lorelai stop looking at me like that, open your box."

"Geez," Lorelai grumbled and quickly flipped open the lid and started to rummage through the contents. She glanced bemused at Luke who was also pulling out pyjamas, toiletries, slippers and some Christmas cookies. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, they are for you to wear tonight," Emily nodded briefly before she return her attention to Leo as she began to unpack his box. Her voice dropped to a low whisper as she explained the contents to the baby.

Lorelai undid the twist tie on her Christmas cookies and ate one despite her fullness and general mussy headedness. "This is weird," she whispered to Luke.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, grimacing as Lorelai ate another cookie. "You can't possibly be hungry?"

"They're here," Lorelai shrugged. She paused mid mouthful as she caught what Emily was saying to Leo. She looked up as Rory got up from her seat and shifted closer to Luke so that Rory could sit with them.

"Mom?" Rory whispered, her eyes widening as she listened to Emily continued chatter to Leo about her own first Christmas. "The last time we spent actual Christmas day with Grandma?"

"You were 3 months old," Lorelai whispered back. The two women looked at each other as it began to dawn on them why Emily was so excited. They had never in 32 years spent Christmas day with Emily. Any celebration had always been carried out before Christmas, not that it could really be considered a celebration during the early years of their estrangement and from 1992 onwards Emily and Richard had always gone away for the actual holiday meaning that Christmas was celebrated at their annual party two weeks before Christmas surrounded by Richard and Emily's friends.

"This is your first Christmas Eve and Christmas day with your mother for over 30 years?" Luke whispered staring at Lorelai in disbelief.

Lorelai nodded slowly and then glanced at her husband and daughter in turn. "Right troops, this is not just an Emily Gilmore Christmas. this is thirty years' worth of tradition and anything else that she has wanted to do. This is Christmas on Steroids, hell it's going to be Christmas on Speed." She quickly grabbed another cookie and offered the bag to Rory. "Little man is our greatest defence."

"We are not sacrificing my son," Rory hissed, hitting her mother lightly on the arm.

"What are you three whispering about?" Emily looked over her shoulder at them, as she cuddled Leo, the baby gleefully shaking a rattle toy.

"How darn cute my Grandkid is," Lorelai answered quickly earning a wide smile from Emily.

"I don't think he minds," Luke mumbled grinning slightly as Leo let out a chortle of delight prompting Emily to giggle.

"Forget sacrifice Hun," Lorelai cuddled Rory into her side. "Little man has her wrapped around his finger. He's our general," she smiled as Leo let out another peal of laughter. "We should just sit back and watch."

 **xXx**

"These are huge," Luke walked out of their ensuite bathroom draped in the surprisingly tasteful festive print pyjamas that he had received in his Christmas box.

Lorelai gave an amused snort from her position sat on the bed where she sat cross legged flicking through the TV channels. "Mom probably bought the size she bought for Dad, you're not far off the same height. Different build though."

"Why aren't you wearing yours?" Luke scowled as he took in Lorelai's unChristmassy though still festive cotton pyjamas.

"They're too warm," Lorelai wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I'll wear them tomorrow morning when we go down for breakfast and mimosas. As long as she sees us in them it's fine."

"Thank God," Luke quickly pulled off the top and threw it onto the chair.

"What about the bottoms Mr Danes?" Lorelai waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Really?" Luke looked at her wide eyed. "You feel up to that? At your mother's."

"I've I had been prudish about doing it at my mother's house Rory wouldn't exist," she turned the TV off and slid backwards across the bed to rest against the headboard. "And yes, I want to have wild passionate sex with my husband, or at least our attempt at it," she grinned as Luke scrambled onto the bed. "You're eager," she frowned slightly as he approached her. "You know I'm not doing this on purpose?"

"I know," Luke kissed her square on the mouth, "I get it," he traced his hand across her middle, his lips moving to kiss her in the curve of her neck. He pulled away from her for a moment, "If you need me to stop you let me know."

"I will," Lorelai smiled weakly at him. "I love you husband of mine, Happy Christmas Eve."

"Back at you Crazy Lady" He kissed her strongly again as he gently lowered her onto the bed.


	3. Christmas Day

**AN - Thank you everyone so much, especially to those who have reviewed, I'm so glad you are enjoying it. Here is the next chapter covering Christmas Day so it's a little bit longer. More Emily being happy, Rory being a grown up, Lorelai being Lorelai and the added extra of the Winchester Mystery family. Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading.**

 **Christmas Day**

Lorelai peeked around the door into Leo's dark bedroom. In the gloom lit only by a soft star shaped nightlight she could see her daughter sat in the rocking chair staring at the baby. "Merry Christmas," she whispered tiptoeing over to the chair.

"Merry Christmas Mom," Rory smiled up on her, she stood and hugged her mother tightly.

Lorelai sat down in the chair and pulled Rory onto her knee. "Bubba's first Christmas."

"I can't believe he's five months already," Rory rested her head back onto Lorelai's shoulder.

"I can't believe you are 33," Lorelai pressed a kiss against Rory's crown. "You know, 33 years ago we sat in this chair like this. Though you were a tiny little thing that didn't crush my knee."

"Mean," Rory retorted as ran her hands along the arm of the chair. "This was in my nursery?"

"I think it was in my nursery," Lorelai whispered as she rocked the chair with her toes. "We were sat just like this, you on my lap. I was too scared to go downstairs because I didn't know what Mom had planned."

"Was it bad?" Rory asked softly.

"No, not really, actually it was kind of great," Lorelai admitted sadly. "There were too many presents and you were only interested in the bows and ribbons. Your Grandma was so excited. Both of them were. She kept taking the ribbons away from you so you would look at the next gift and you just cried. So your Grandpa tied a ribbon round his head and sang Carols to you, it was the first time you laughed, he was so proud," she sniffed tearfully. "They adored you." She cuddled Rory around her middle.

"Do you think Grandma will be full on today?" Rory whispered as she watched her little boy sleeping.

"When if your Grandma not full on?" Lorelai mumbled. "Expect too many gifts and too much food, but we should just let her have her way." She sighed. "I wish we had come out for last Christmas now, I feel fu…dging awful now."

"You didn't come last year because Grandma paid for you to have that lovely honeymoon extension to see the Northern Lights for your first Married Christmas and you were here for New Years," Rory sighed. "I haven't been out here ever. You know Leo doesn't understand what you are saying."

"I never cursed in front of you. I am not cursing in front of my Grandson." Lorelai told her forcefully. "So did Santa bring you anything nice?" she tickled Rory's side, making her daughter squirm.

"There was a little stocking at the foot of my bed that looked like it might have something book shaped in," Rory glanced at her son. "He's waking up."

"He thinks his Gramps is going to come in and give him his bottle. He has no clue," Lorelai grinned as the baby stirred, "we should have warned him."

"Is Luke still asleep?"

"No, he kicked me out so he could do his Santa bit for me. I have to look all surprised," Lorelai chuckled.

Rory shook her head in amusement. "You've turned our big gruff Luke into a big old softie."

"He was always a big old softie, he just gets to show it freely now." Lorelai smiled as Leo opened his eyes. "Hey little Man," she whispered as the baby lifted his head from the mattress and peered bleary eyed through the bars at them. The baby gave a sleepy smile.

"Go get him Kid," Lorelai pushed Rory off her lap. She rocked the chair, smiling as Rory lifted the baby out of the crib and kissed him. Leo grabbed his mother's face gleefully kicking his legs.

"Merry Christmas Munchkin," Rory moved back to the chair and resumed her position on Lorelai's lap settling her little boy on her knee. Lorelai's snaked her arms holding her daughter and Grandson tightly. "Say merry Christmas to your Nana Leo," Rory prompted.

The baby regarded them stoically for a few moments and then gave a chortle which was swiftly followed by a trumpeting sound from his backside.

Lorelai and Rory burst out laughing and after a moment Leo copied them adding his precious chortle to the mix.

"Merry Christmas to you Bambino!" Lorelai shook her head in amusement. "Go take care of that," She pushed Rory off her lap. "Well that was a Christmas memory."

 **xXx**

"Wow!" Lorelai sounded as she entered the living room. Emily's tastefully decorated tree had been surrounded by a present mountain. Judging by the childish print on the wrapping paper many of them were for Leo.

"Good morning Lorelai. Merry Christmas," Emily came up behind her.

"Merry Christmas Mom," Lorelai smiled in greeting and gestured to the presents. "Are there any toys left on this island?"

"Oh they aren't all from me," Emily glanced over the presents, "the ones in red are from me." She gestured slightly to a large parcel with several smaller items on top. The green ones are from Logan, she frowned slightly, "or more precisely his wife."

"Odette sent Leo's presents here," Lorelai moved over to the gifts wrapped in green and read the gift tag of the topmost present _To Leo_ _Happy Christmas from Dad and Mama Odette._

"At least she had the courtesy to ask before they sent them. Mitchum and Shira just sent theirs," Emily pointed at a small box tucked under the tree. "Why on earth is that woman calling herself Mama Odette?"

"Mom, Odette is being pretty wonderful about the whole thing," Lorelai sighed heavily. "She's the injured party in all this. She's just trying to make the best out of a messed up situation."

"How do you know this?" Emily narrowed her eyes in annoyed curiosity.

"Because I've spoken with her, she comes with Logan when they visit," Lorelai sighed heavily. "It's less than ideal but I'm philosophical about it. I mean think about it, she got married and 3 weeks later finds out her new husband's ex-girlfriend is having his child."

"Yes, well," Emily frowned not wanting to think of the negative side of her great grandson's existence. "On to a more pleasant topic, may I give you one of your gifts," her expression softened into a happy smile.

"You don't want to wait for everyone else?" Lorelai asked her excitement piqued.

"It's just a silly thing, it's actually for Leo, but I saw it I was going to give it to Rory but I thought you might appreciate it," Emily moved over to a pile of presents wrapped in silver and picked up a paper gift bag. "Here."

"A present that's not for me," Lorelai shook her head in mock annoyance and reached into the bag. She grinned as she pulled out a bright white onesie which bore the phrase _Nana's number 1 snowflake_.

"Somewhat tasteless but mildly humorous all the same," Emily shrugged light heartedly. "You can never have enough outfits with little ones and I know you like snow."

"Ain't that the truth," Lorelai nodded in agreement. "So can I open my other gifts?" she glanced towards the presents.

"No, now you have to wait. But you may go get yourself a Mimosa" Emily shook her head good naturedly.

"Ahh Christmas day, when it is acceptable to drink alcohol at eight thirty in the morning," Lorelai laughed lightly. "Lead the way," she shooed her mother out of the living room and followed her down the hallway to the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. "Morning Berta, Merry Christmas."

"Hola, Miss Lorelai," Berta smiled widely at her from the stove where she was conducting a symphony of pots and pans. "Merry Christmas," the smiling housekeeper nodded and then reeled off a quick fire stream of dialogue in her own language, pointing from Emily to the tray of drinks and then shaking her head in mock dismay.

"Did you make the drinks?" Lorelai whispered to Emily.

"Yes, I think she said I made a mess," Emily shrugged happily. "It smells wonderful Berta."

"It really does," Lorelai inhaled deeply, drinking in the smell of roasting meat mixed with the warm spiced scent of ginger and cinnamon. "I can taste the air," her joy waned slightly as Emily shot her a peculiar look "What?"

Emily smiled at her sadly. "You used to say that when you were a little girl," The sound of footsteps on the stairs made the older woman shake herself. "Grab a drink." She pushed past Lorelai. Lorelai caught Emily's arm, "Lorelai!" Emily protested trying to pull away.

Lorelai leant forward and hugged Emily tightly. She held on until she felt Emily soften and her mother's hands found their way to her back "Merry Christmas Mom," she whispered softly. After a beat longer she released her grip on her mother. Emily looked up at her, her face oscillating between surprise, nostalgia and joy. Emily took a step back and then looked up at Lorelai once more and patted her affectionately on the arm. "Can I open my presents now Mom?" Lorelai whispered childishly.

Emily rolled her eyes and gave a tired sigh, "Yes, Lorelai, you may open your presents."

 **xXx**

Rory giggled as Leo let out a scream of delight as he threw some wrapping paper in the air. Her son had been thoroughly spoilt for his first Christmas both in the amount of presents he had received and in the amount spent on him but as predicted Leo was most taken with the shiny papers and bows that the gifts had been wrapped in. His biggest delight had come from two gifts from his grandmother and great grandmother, an entire box of festive ribbons from Emily and multiple sheets of shiny paper from Lorelai. Many of the high end gifts, he had viewed with a look of complete confusion on his face especially when confronted with gifts such as the real silver train from Logan's parents and he had been most upset when he found his farm yard noise toy, a gift from Logan, hadn't made a noise. Rory glanced over at Luke who was busy wading through many of Leo's new toys trying to extricate them from the packaging and fit the batteries. Her phone flashed up with a familiar number and she picked up the phone waving it in explanation as she ducked out of the living room.

"Hi," She answered quickly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas A…Rory," Logan's voice sounded down the phone.

"Did you get the photos?" Rory asked glancing over her shoulder as the rest of the family in the living room burst out laughing at something.

"He looks like he's having a great time," Logan voice sounded slightly sad. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you."

"He is and it's Ok," Rory sighed, "Are you having a good time?"

"Dad has us all regimented to perfection. London is rainy and cold but yeah, so far so good, we're about to go sit down for dinner," Logan sighed. "I just wanted to check in and see how things were going"

"Things are going great, Luke is fitting batteries to the toys right now, thank Odette for including them, Grandma doesn't have any." She tried to sound upbeat.

"I will." There was a pause at the end of the line. "Rory my leave got approved yesterday, so we were going to come out in mid-January," Logan told her softly, "as long as it works for you. I'd like to spend time some time with him, if that's Ok?"

"Logan you know that you can see him whenever," she glanced over her shoulder again as laughter sounded from the living room. "Though ironically not right now because he would have a fit if I pulled him away from the wrapping paper mountain he's currently playing in. If I call sometime between 2 and 4 our time would that work for you?"

"Sure, that works for us fine. Emily giving you a window?" Luke chuckled down the phone.

"I had her pencil in his nap, it might be nearer 4 it depends how tired he is." Rory smiled down the phone.

"Whatever is best for him. Look Rory I'm sorry, but I gotta go, we're being called in for dinner. I'll speak to you both later," Logan sighed sadly down the phone. "I'm glad he's having a good first Christmas. Speak later."

"Bye Logan," Rory hung up the call staring at her home screen of her phone sadly for a few moments. She sighed and then forced herself to smile. This was her little boy's first Christmas, nothing was going to ruin it, certainly not her pining over Logan. She straightened her back, pulling her head high and moved back into the living room. Lorelai had joined Leo on the floor and was tickling the baby on his belly, making him squeal in delight. Rory's smile became real and she moved over to join her grandmother on the couch. Emily guided her down, her hand warm and comforting on the small of Rory's back as she sat. Rory smiled and she rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder laughing lightly as Leo and his own grandmother horsed around on the floor.

 **xXx**

At 1pm after a lazy morning of present opening and lounging around watching the baby, Berta's 7 year old daughter Sarita appeared at the living room door and announced to them that dinner was served. The family followed her down to the dining room, a room that none of the visitors had seen as Emily had served them dinner the previous 2 evenings in the kitchen. Inside the room was filled with food, festooned with decoration and to Lorelai's surprise full of Berta's family. She glanced at Luke in surprise as Emily quickly ordered them into seats spread about the table. Lorelai found herself sat between Berta's son, Mateo and sister in law, Ana. As soon as Emily took her place at the head of the table, the housekeeper rose and gestured to the table with her ever present wide smile and the room erupted into rowdy chaos with dishes being passed around and loud conversation.

Lorelai caught Rory's bewildered expression and shrugged gesturing to her daughter to go with the flow and dig in. Lorelai filled her plate with the delicious food and paused watching her mother as Emily animatedly chatted with Berta's daughter and husband. It struck her that the housekeeper's family had been conspicuous in their absence the past few days and she now realised that they had stayed out of the way so the Gilmore family could have some time together. Now, however with the Christmas meal it was obvious that they wanted to share it with Emily who they clearly considered her part of their family. Lorelai wondered how many nights dinner was had like this, with Emily at the head of the table, seated with seven people she could barely understand but whose company she clearly adored. Seeing her mother look so content Lorelai felt the flame of guilt she had been unwittingly carrying diminish slightly. This strange family had taken her mother in, and whilst she had known of their physical support, seeing the emotional support in action made her feel relaxed and relieved.

Unable to understand the conversation Lorelai focussed on her food and slowly marched her way through the multitudes of perfectly prepared dishes that were passed under her nose. She could feel herself getting full and after thirty minutes she admitted defeat and placed her cutlery on her plate. She leant back in her chair trying to ease the pressure on her stomach and scanned the table, Alejandro and Luis were still picking at their plates, but most of the food untouched due to quantity. As Lorelai's gaze reached Berta's daughter she realised the little girl was looking at her reproachfully and she smiled trying to get the child to smile. Instead the little girl reeled off something in her own language to her mother. Lorelai didn't understand a word apart from her Emily's name. She glanced at Berta as the woman responded and then back at the child who gave a loud huff, folded her arms and slumped sullenly back into her chair. Lorelai looked at Emily, who had heard her name, wondering if she had understood but Emily looked perplexed and concerned.

"Sarita?" Emily spoke to the child. "What is wrong?"

"I want to give you our gift Mima Emily," Sarita sighed angrily as she spoke in her halting English, she sent a glowering look at Lorelai. "Mama say we could after we had food, but now she still says we must wait."

"Well we haven't finished eating yet," Emily looked towards Berta her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"No," Sarita scowled deeply, "we must wait because they are here," she flicked her head towards Lorelai.

"Sarita!" Berta chastised her daughter. "I sorry Mrs Emily." She paused clearly translating in her head what she was trying to say. "We not want to get in way of family." Berta frowned at her daughter and said something to her daughter in their native language which caused the girl to scowl even harder.

Lorelai looked back and forth between Emily, Berta and Sarita. She quickly glanced at Luke and Rory, both had finished eating. She realised that there had been other gifts under the tree that had been left untouched, gifts which she had assumed were gifts to Emily from friends and that she now realised were gifts from Emily most likely for the people in this room. "Mom, we're all done food wise, and Leo is done in," she pointed at the barely awake baby in his highchair. "Why don't we get out of your hair for a while and you can exchange gifts with everyone."

"No no Miss Lorelai, no Sarita very rude, no reward," Berta shook her head emphatically with an apologetic look on her face.  
"We don't mind," Luke chimed in. subtly shifting his chair back.

"Really?" Emily looked from Lorelai to Luke and then back at Sarita, a look of relief crossing her face.

"Mom, really, we're good. I need to get some fresh air. I've eaten waaaayyy too much," Lorelai glanced at Sarita, the little girl sitting up hopefully in her chair. "Really Berta it's not a problem. She's a kid, it's Christmas and she's clearly got something for my Mom that she's dying to give to her."

"Thank you, Thank you," Berta dipped her head in gratitude. She spoke quickly to her daughter.

The little girl nodded. "I am sorry Miss Lorelai for my rudeness. I am sorry Mima Emily."

"That's quite alright Sarita," Emily nodded in acceptance. "Thank you Lorelai, Luke, Rory."

"It's not a problem Grandma," Rory told her as she lifted her sleepy son out of his highchair. "I think we would have had to excuse ourselves soon anyway," she cuddled her little boy close to her, "Leo is very sleepy."

"And that would get loud," Lorelai glanced towards her grandson. "Besides I have to move else I'll keep eating and explode, which would get messy," Lorelai joked. "Berta the food was amazing. Sarita go get that gift for my Mom."

The little girl gave her a beaming smile and raced from the table. Lorelai pushed her chair back and rose gingerly. She took the long way round to the door, pausing behind her mother's chair. She tenderly patted her mother on the shoulder. "See you about 3.30."

Emily smiled up at her gratefully, "Thank you Lorelai."

 **xXx**

Lorelai shoved her hand into her pocket, despite her gloves her hand was freezing, her other hand was tucked around Luke's arm as they walked slowly along the windswept beach. Luke had decided that they needed a walk after the great Christmas feeding and while the walk was blowing away the overfed feeling and she no longer felt like she was about to explode, having spent the morning lounging in a nice warm house the frigid cold that was blowing in off the Atlantic Ocean was dampening her mood.

"Is it 3.30 yet, I'm cold and it's getting dark," she groused and snuggled into Luke's arm.

"Almost. You want to go back?" Luke shook his arm out of her grip so he could wrap it around her shoulder.

"No, I want to give Mom her time." Lorelai sighed. "She seems happy, don't you think?"

"Yup," Luke nodded, keeping his comments to a minimum, knowing that this conversation was not a conversation but was just Lorelai downloading.

"I wonder what Mima means," Lorelai mused. "Sarita kept calling Mom it." She stopped and shrugged her way out of Luke's grip so she could stand and face him. "I want to come up more often, or find reasons for her to visit Stars Hollow more often. I know they look after her, but…" she trailed off, "I feel like we should."

"Whatever you want," Luke wrapped his arms around her. "I'm gonna set up a webcam for her so we can skype."

"Ooh," Lorelai smiled. "Good thinking." She leant into him more, pressing her hip bone against his. Leaning her head against his shoulder she drank in his scent and wrinkled her nose. "You don't smell like you."

"Huh?"

"You normally smell like hamburger," Lorelai looked across at him. "If I didn't feel like I was about to explode I would march you back up to the house and make you cook one."

"You certainly did that meal justice," Luke chuckled as he ran his hands down her back. "I'm sure Berta has some hamburger meat somewhere I can cook one up so that I can smell like me."

"I should find out how to bottle the diner essence so you can always smell like you," Lorelai chuckled. "Leo is having a great time don't you think. I liked that bouncer toy Mom got him."

"He's a happy boy today," Luke nodded softly. "How about his Nana? Is she happy today?"

"Yes," Lorelai looked up at him, her eyes flashing with happiness. "I've eaten lots of yummy food, I've got lots of lovely presents. I'm having a lovely Christmas."

"Good," Luke kissed her tenderly.

"You get me off this beach and give me some more of that candy cane coffee and it will be perfect!" Lorelai kissed him back. "How about you?"

Luke swung her in his arms slightly, "Christmas with my wife and family. What more could I want?" He kissed her sweetly and then frowned "Okay. That, sounded sappy."

Lorelai giggled, "It did, but your secret is safe with me." She kissed him tenderly and then shivered "Is it 3.30 yet?"

"Come on" Luke mumbled tiredly and started to guide her back towards the steps off the beach that lead up to Emily's property.

The pair walked in silence, walking too close to each other, getting in each others way but neither minding. As they walked along the perimeter of the house Lorelai came to a halt as she caught a vista through the window. She pulled Luke towards her as she gave a muted, so not to attract attention, squeal. Inside, sat by the fire, Emily was sat with Leo on her lap, Rory pressed against one side, Sarita against the other, Mateo sat on the floor by her feet. All were looking at Emily as the woman read from a large leather bound book, they were illuminated by the fire. Lorelai scooped her phone out of her pocket and captured the moment.

"I'm gonna need a copy of that," Luke whispered, cuddling her from behind.

"Are you going to tell me what it is your working on?" Lorelai whispered hugging his arm. "Or is this another secret like the letter she's writing to me."

"What letter?" Luke mumbled innocently, his eyebrows rising in surprise that Lorelai knew about the secret letter Emily had asked him not to mention.

"I hear things," Lorelai raised her arm and shot a selfie of her and her husband. "That's a keeper."

They looked up at the sound of the opening door, and Berta appeared at the kitchen door, beckoning them in, gesturing about the cold.

"Reckon she has some more cookies?" Lorelai muttered, she grinned as Luke stared at her in disbelief. "What, they're great cookies?"


	4. 26th December

**AN - Thank you guys so much, I'm glad you feel like you are enjoying the Christmas with them and that you feel that I've got the newer Emily right. This chapter is a little bit Emily heavy but for good reasons, hopefully you'll find aspects of it fun and aspects of it poignant, it's the penultimate chapter, the trip is almost over. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.**

 **26** **th** **December 2017  
**

Emily paused as she brought her coffee cup to her lips, surprised at the sight of someone sat outside on the bench at the bottom of her garden that overlooked the ocean. It was still gloomy the predawn grey light that stretched out into the Atlantic. Unable to see who it was with the distance Emily slipped on her shoes and grabbed a blanket from the pile near the door. As she approached she could see it was Lorelai, her daughter sat with her eyes closed, her face tilted slightly upwards, her arms bare as she was wearing only a t-shirt.

"Lorelai?" Emily hurried the last few paces to her daughter. "What are you doing? It's freezing, you'll catch your death." She paused as she came level with the bench, there was a faint sheen of sweat on her daughter's face, "Lorelai, are you sick?"

"I'm not sick Mom," Lorelai mumbled keeping her eyes shut. "I'm fine, just give me a minute."

Emily regarded her daughter for a split second before the puzzle piece she hadn't been able to figure out clicked into place and she realised what was different about Lorelai. With a sigh she moved to join Lorelai on the bench and busied herself with the blanket, spreading it over her knees, yet leaving enough for Lorelai when she would need it. "When did they start?" Emily asked softly.

Lorelai gave a wry smile and opened her eyes. "I can't get anything past you." She sighed sadly, "about 3 weeks after Leo was born. Mother nature's way of saying I'm benched now I'm a grandma,"

"Have you spoken with your doctor?" Emily asked with concern.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded sagely. "I'm trying to follow the advice, not so much the diet stuff this week. But Luke takes good care of me."

"I'm sure he does," Emily nodded slowly. "How are things on that side of things? Luke and the bedroom I mean, I found that I…"

"Woah. Mom. No!" Lorelai shook her head. "Please!"

"Well," Emily bristled slightly. "I have been through the menopause Lorelai; I have personal experience. I can help." She glanced at Lorelai out of the corner of her eye. "It came back eventually; your father and I just had to use lubrication more liberally."

"Mom!" Lorelai's mouth dropped open in disgust, and she shook her head as if she was trying to shake the image from her mind. "I need to burn my brain."

"Alright, I'll stop, and there is no need to be so dramatic!" Emily held her hands out in acceptance of a truce and then studied Lorelai. "The hot flushes were the worst." She offered the blanket to Lorelai sighing a little in relief as Lorelai pulled it across her knees. "They were pernicious for 2 years and then they improved. Though I still had the odd one through to my mid-sixties."

"Well that sucks," Lorelai inhaled sharply. "Women really do luck out on the biology front. Men Puberty, get old, that's it. Women, aycarumba."

"Yes we do." Emily nodded in agreement. "The literature is very general, and seeing as you are half me, chances are somethings will be similar with our experiences, so do call me if you wish to discuss anything. I promise to steer clear of sex unless you bring it up."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai wiped her hand across her face. "I feel better now, shall we go inside."

"Yes," Emily nodded. "It's freezing and I wanted to show you something," she rose from the bench.

Mother and daughter walked slowly towards the house, neither seeming wanting to break the easy silence. As they entered the kitchen Emily moved to the dresser and opened a drawer, quickly collecting an envelope.

"I found this, and I thought you might like to see," Emily held out an old photograph.

Lorelai took it and gasped. The black and white photograph was of a smiling baby. If it wasn't for the fact that the infant in the photograph had dark hair she could have sworn she was looking at a photograph of Leo in fancy dress. "Is this Dad?"

"Yes," Emily smiled sadly. "When he was six months old based on the date on the back."

Lorelai placed her hand on her chest and gave a sigh which was a mixture of sadness and joy. "Leo looks like Dad."

"It would appear so," Emily swung her arms as if at a loss of what to do with herself. "It's hardly surprising, you and Rory both take after that side of the family."

"Oh I don't know Mom, I see a lot of you in Rory. Physically I mean." Lorelai smiled as Emily's expression softened. "Brain wise she's Dad, personality wise a mixture of all of us." Lorelai handed the picture back to Emily. "You need to show her this. Gosh that makes me happy, Leo looks like Dad." She watched as Emily reverently placed the picture back in its envelope and then placed it back in the dresser. With Emily's back towards her Lorelai studied the piece of furniture, there was something new and she stepped up to pick up the hand painted plate. It was a mess of colours, splodges of bright blues and oranges. In the centre of the plate were messily painted the words _Mima Emily_. "Is this what Sarita gave you?" Lorelai asked Emily carefully.

Emily glanced at the plate and then nodded softly with a smile. "Yes, she made it; there is ceramic painting workshop in town."

"What does Mima mean?"

Emily carefully took the plate and placed it back on the dresser. "I think it means aunt or Grandma or something similar, at the very least it's a term of endearment. She started calling me it in the last few months. There is still a lot of lost in translation. Though I understand more of what they say now." Emily looked nervously at Lorelai, "Does that bother you?"

"No, I find it a little weird but it doesn't bother me," Lorelai answered her mother honestly. "It makes sense; you spend a lot of time with them. Does it bother you?"

"No," Emily shook her head and smiled softly. "As you say it is perhaps a little 'weird' but I like it. They fill the house and make it my home." She looked clasped her hands in front of her, "I'm not replacing you."

"I never thought you were," Lorelai assured her mother as she sensed the tone shift. "If it works for you and makes you happy then I'm glad. Are you happy Mom?"

"More than I ever thought possible without your father," Emily gave her a teary smile, "and having you here means the world to me."

"I sensed the excitement," Lorelai gently laughed. "I'm glad we could come, we wanted you part of Leo's first Christmas."

"I'm glad to have shared it with you." Emily looked brightly at Lorelai "Did Luke tell you he is going to set up a webcam so we can skip?"

"Skype Mom. Yeah he told me, we're gonna going to get a one when we go into town to see you in action." She nodded as Emily gestured to the coffee pot. "What time do you have to be there?"

"I'm only doing the presentation at 12." Emily poured two healthy measures of coffee and handed one to her daughter. "It takes about an hour, and then I thought a spot of shopping…"

"Mom we do not need anything else. You've already given us so much already." Lorelai interrupted, protesting at the thought of her mother spending anything else on them, after the many expensive gifts she given them yesterday.

"Lorelai, humour me," Emily fixed her daughter with an annoyed stare. "There is a boutique which screams you, and they had these beautiful unique coats which I can just see you wearing, but I didn't want to assume by choosing one for you. Just look at them, if you like one I'll get it, if you don't I won't," she took a sip of her coffee, "and then after that I thought a spot of board games."

"As long as you don't break out the twister."

"I don't own twister," Emily stared at her blankly, "and I have learned long ago that we are too competitive for monopoly. Scrabble or Trivial pursuit." She smiled serenely and then glanced towards the fridge. "Today is a leftover day so help yourself to whatever you would like." She moved towards the doorway. "Berta has the day off today, so it's probably best else we'll burn the house down!"

 **xXx**

"Misser Danes,"

Luke looked up as Alejandro spoke his name. He smiled gratefully as he caught sight of the print out in the man's hand. "This the info?"

"Yes sir," Alejandro nodded emphatically. "This place 1 hr."

"1 hour, Good, Thanks." Luke patted Alejandro on the back. "You got stuff for hanging."

"Oh Si," Alejandro nodded with a wide smile. "This to make Mrs Emily happy?"

"That's the plan," Luke smiled as he studied the store address. "Not a word, Ok?"

"Si Misser Danes," Alejandro smiled. "No word," the man waved goodbye and left the room leaving Luke alone to finish his preparation.

 **xXx**

"I can see why Grandma loves this so much, this place is fascinating." Rory gushed as she finished reading the display.

"If you don't mind the touch of the gruesome," Lorelai grumbled as she stepped back from the display she was looking at. "I think it's about to start," she nodded towards the seating area as families began to assemble. She, Rory and Luke moved over to the display area, standing to the side so Leo could see but they did not have to take him out of his stroller. After a few minutes of crowd gathering and finding seats, Emily and another of her colleague appeared holding their display equipment. Lorelai gave an excited squeal and squeezed Luke's arm. "I don't know what's better, she's wearing a uniform, or that she's wearing a polyester blazer!"

"Sssshh," Luke and Rory shushed her from either side as Emily stepped to the front to greet the crowd.

Lorelai pouted slightly but quickly smiled as Emily's sparkling eyes reached them. Her mother looked completely happy and fulfilled. As the presentation began Lorelai kept her tongue, laughing along with the crowd at her mother's sprightly and humorous presentation. "She's good at this," Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"She's really good," Rory whispered back grinning as she watched her grandmother enthralling the crowd.

After several minutes of the presentation, Emily walked back to the table and picked up a harpoon. Lorelai opened her mouth to make a snippy comment but closed her mouth when Rory and Luke both shot her a look that told her not to say anything. She gave a childish pout and returned her attention to the presentation. A frown slowly descending over her features as Emily's presentation took a gruesome turn.

"Ew!" Rory mumbled as Emily began to gleefully describe the process of whaling.

"Ew!" Lorelai echoed, wincing as Emily description escalated.

"Ew!"

"Ew!"

"Ew!"

Mother and daughter stared at each other in shocked disgust as Emily elaborately continued her graphic description.

"This is…" Luke grimaced as Emily mimed stabbing with her harpoon prop before handing it off to her colleague.

Rory matched his expression. "Gross!"

The trio froze as Emily came back to the centre and gruesomely motioned to indicate a fountain of blood that came from the slaughtered whale. The older woman regarded the audience with a gleeful satisfied expression on her face. "I'll leave it there a moment."

"She's going to leave us there!" Lorelai exclaimed. "She's going to leave us sitting in buckets and buckets of blood!" She looked down as Leo chuckled in his stroller. "Ok seriously Little Man, not funny!" The baby looked up at her and chuckled again. "You Ok Babes?" Lorelai asked Luke as she saw how pale he was. "Sit." She guided her husband onto one of the benches. Tenderly she rubbed Luke's shoulders as he exhaled slowly. "Do you need to go out?" He nodded weakly. "Ok Babes, go get some air, we'll see you outside."

Luke stumbled out and Lorelai watched him leave with concern. With a sigh she turned back to the presentation, Emily's colleague had taken over and was explaining, far less graphically then Emily, the uses of the whale carcass. Emily sent Lorelai an enquiring look and Lorelai mimicked Emily's gestures of fountaining blood and then a gesture for vomiting before pointing off in the direction that Luke had gone in. Emily gave a faint apologetic grimace but her satisfied smile quickly took over her face and she took a piece of paper out of her blazer pocket and made a mark on the page.

 **xXx**

Emily looked at her granddaughter bewildered as Rory explained how to connect to Skype and make a video call using the camera that Luke was trying to set up on the TV. "Sink?" she whispered frowning as Rory continued.

"Synch," Rory corrected. "Connected, we'll connect the laptop and the camera, and the dongle in the back makes the TV a smart TV, so you will be able to see us on the TV and not have to watch on the laptop," She smiled hopefully at Emily.

Emily stared down at her laptop, up at her granddaughter, across at Luke who was quietly muttering to himself angrily as he tried to mount the camera properly and then back at her laptop. She gave a small frustrated huff and pushed the laptop close. "Oh forget it, stop, this is…"

"Now come on Mom," Lorelai spoke from her position on the couch where she had been reading quietly to Leo. "It's Ok, it's just like Quicken. You're a whiz at that now, just click click click."

"But this is so complicated," Emily looked back and forth between her granddaughter and daughter. "I don't even understand what Rory is saying. Synching? Dongles? what is a Smart TV?"

"It doesn't matter Grandma, just focus on the process, all you really need is the log in details and if it's too much we can always just use the laptop. I'll write it all down," Rory assured her. "We'll do a trial run before we go to make sure it all works. It will be fine I promise."

"Yes, well," Emily looked at her uncertainly and put the laptop on the coffee table. "I'm going to get some coffee, who wants coffee?" she rose and left the room without waiting for a response.

Lorelai gave a heavy sigh and rose from her chair. "I got this," she rested her grandson on her hip and followed her mother out to the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Did you want coffee?" Emily called over her shoulder.

"Mom. sit. Calm down," Lorelai placed her hand on Emily's shoulder and dragged her to a chair forcing her to sit down. "Here hold Leo," she plopped the baby onto Emily's lap. "It's Ok Mom."

"I don't understand what she's saying," Emily looked at her forlornly as she cuddled the baby.

"Neither did I," Lorelai admitted. "But we'll write it down, we'll show you how to use it, we'll show Berta how to use it and Sarita and Mateo and they can help you if you get stuck." She smiled comfortingly at her mother. "There's no need for a flip out, Luke didn't mean for this to make you feel bad, he just wanted to make it so we could connect more easily."

"I suppose." Emily chewed on her lip. "I just feel so obsolete when it comes to technology."

"Who's obsolete," Lorelai gestured with dramatic good nature at Emily. "Miss Working Girl with her fancy uniform. You were using those touch screens and the projector at the museum. It's just unfamiliar that's all," she patted Emily's knee reassuringly, "and if we can't get it to work it's not the end of the world. We still have what we've been doing, with calls and emails."

"I know," Emily sighed sadly and paused bringing her face down to Leo's fine blond hair so she could drink in his scent before looking back up at her daughter. "I just want to see you."

"I know," Lorelai regarded her sympathetically.

"It's gone so fast, and I've had a wonderful time," Emily looked away teary eyed for a moment; to hide the fact that she was getting tearful she lifted the baby and blew a raspberry on his belly. Leo squealed in delight, kicking his legs in joy.

"We've loved being here," Lorelai assured her. "Why don't you have a minute with Leo, Luke can swear at the TV and I'll check Rory has written her instructions in normal person speak and not Yalie person speak. I don't want no Kropogs slipping in there," she leaned forward and kissed Leo on the forehead. "Look after your Greatma," she pointed at Emily. "You hear me Bambino, lots of cuddles needed," she grinned as the baby regarded her seriously before giving her a beaming smile. "That's my boy."

"You're calling me Greatma with him," Emily smiled, her concern slipping from her face.

"Yup," Lorelai nodded. "Luke said he'd cut me off from coffee if I pushed Gam Gam and Leo thinks your Great so…" she shrugged. "Greatma it is."

 **xXx**

"Luke?"

Luke jumped as Emily called his name and he sheepishly turned around, attempting to conceal the package he had been trying to hide in her room behind his back. "Hi Emily."

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Emily stared at her son in law with narrowed eyes.

"I..er…" Luke shifted back and forth, trying to think of a way to explain what he was doing without explaining what he was doing. He sighed defeated. There was no way he could. "I was trying to put this in your work clothes drawer," bringing it out from behind his back he showed her the large rectangular flat parcel. "Berta said you weren't working until the day after tomorrow. I wanted you to find it after we left," he gave her a weak grin.

"Let me see," Emily held out her hand and Luke dutifully gave her the heavy package wrapped in brown paper. "What is it?" Emily asked him suspiciously.

"It's just a thing."

"A thing?" Emily cut him off. "Very expansive."

Luke waved his hand dismissively. "It's just a dumb thing I thought that you might like, you don't have to if you don't want it, put it out I mean, you can put it anywhere, or not, you know because it's your house, so you can do whatever but I just thought you would like it."

Emily raised her eyebrows as she tried to understand Luke's rambling. "Are you finished?"

"Yes," Luke clasped his hands together. "Just open it."

Emily looked at him sceptically, the pair regarding each other but neither saying a thing, neither willing to break eye contact until finally she looked down. She turned the heavy parcel in her hands and found the opening to the paper and pulled it daintily apart to reveal the back of a photo frame. Awkwardly she turned it over in her hand and let out a soft gasp. The frame was for six photos fixed at jaunty angles around a central piece that bore the word _family_. In the six frames there was a photograph of Emily with a member of her family, one of her with Leo on her lap, one of her cuddled next to Rory, another with her holding Leo as Rory stood laughing beside her. The fourth was of her and Lorelai, both holding coffee cups and deep in conversation, the fifth was of Emily reading to Leo, Rory, Sarita and Mateo while the final one was a picture of all four Gilmore generations, Leo in Lorelai's arms grinning as the three Gilmore girls stared lovingly at him. Emily looked up at Luke speechless.

"I'm glad you like it," Luke smiled triumphantly. "I just thought you would like it and I want you to know I didn't tell Lorelai."

"About what?" Emily asked looking back down at the frame.

"The letter that you don't write that we aren't supposed to know about." Luke sighed tiredly as Emily looked up at him sharply. "I didn't say anything but she knows so I thought you should know," he made to walk out of the room.

Emily caught his arm. "Thank you Luke," she glanced down at the frame, "it's wonderful."

"You're welcome," Luke gave her a wide relieved smile, glad that Emily wasn't about to tell him off or question him more about how Lorelai knew.

"And I'm sorry I made you feel ill, at the museum," she gave him a weak smile. "I enjoy the reactions."

"It was pretty graphic," Luke swallowed as a wave of nausea hit him in memory of the presentation earlier. "Do many people get ill?"

"264 and counting" Emily flicked her eyebrows gleefully "Over the course of my time though, several thousand visitors, but it's an impressive number none the less. One actually vomited during the presentation."

Luke nodded his head unsure how to respond, "Yeah. Well, goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Luke. Thank you," she gestured with the frame and watched him leave her bedroom. With a happy sigh Emily walked to her vanity table and set the frame with the beautiful photos of her family in front of the mirror. She sat on the stool and studied the photos, taking in every aspect of the perfect family moments that had been captured over the course of the last few days. She glanced down at the envelope on the table and sighed, as with every year since she had started writing these letters she didn't know the content, she had just written it without thought just an outpouring of emotion onto paper in lieu of the fact that she was never able to say what she wanted. This year she was certain it was all good things contained in her monogrammed envelope. She lifted the envelope and studied it, her daughter's name written on the front of the cream envelope, yesterday's date written in the corner. It was destined to go into one of the hat boxes where the other thousands of unsent letters resided, except now she wasn't so sure.


	5. 27th December

**AN - Thank you so much guys, I'm so glad you enjoyed this. Thank you so much for reading.. So this is the end of this short but sweet little fic (perhaps too sweet but it's Christmas so why not!). I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Have a happy and safe Christmas everyone. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. Merry Christmas!**

 **27th December 2017**

"Where do you think?" Emily looked at the little girl beside her and then at the photo frame in her hands.

Sarita looked sagely around the room and then pointed to a space beside the portrait of Richard. "Family wall," the little girl nodded enthusiastically.

Emily regarded the space and held the frame up visualising the room's appearance and checking that the frame did not detract from Richard's portrait. "I think you may be right." She smiled down at the child. "Will you find your father, so I can get him to put him up?"

"Si Mima Emily," Sarita smiled skipping off in search of her father. "Hola Miss Rory."

"Hi Sarita," Rory greeted the child as she walked into the room holding Leo. "Grandma, I wondered if you could watch Leo for me? I've still got so much to pack and Luke is pulling his hair out trying to get everything in," she glanced towards the window that looked out over the driveway. "I'm not sure that Mom is helping all that much. It would be such a big help."

"Of course," Emily held her arms out flexing her hands to indicate she would take the baby. She lifted the baby from Rory's arms and cuddled the baby to her. "I'm happy to have him."

"Thanks," Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually while Mom is occupied I have another favour to ask."

"Go ahead," Emily grabbed Leo's hand as the baby reached for her earring.

"Mom's birthday, she's not so keen on celebrating it. I think it's freaking her out that she's getting older, so I wasn't going to do a big blow out party, but I still want it to be special so I thought maybe we could do a portrait. A photography portrait of the four of us. The four Gilmore generations. Maybe at the Dragonfly." Rory looked hopefully at her Grandmother. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Emily agreed, quickly moving to a chair so she could sit and keep Leo away from her earrings which he seemed very interested in. "I have several contacts with photographers. I'll send you their information."

"That would be perfect." Rory raised her shoulders in contentment. "Thank you."

"And?" Emily looked knowingly up at her granddaughter. "There is something else I can tell."

Rory grimaced. "Well, Mom said the chair in the nursery was in my nursery when we were with you, and she said she thought it was in her nursery when she was a little girl."

"It was," Emily nodded as she removed her earrings and set them on the coffee table out of the reach of the baby. "You would like it?"

"Yes," Rory nodded emphatically. "Not right away. When we get our own place. There's no room for it at home, but when Leo has his own room. I'd really like that he has something that we all had."

"I will send it whenever you ask for it." Emily told her gently. "Now go finish packing."

"Thanks Grandma." Rory pivoted and rushed out of the room.

"Now." Emily turned her attention to the baby on her knee. "What shall we chat about?" she chuckled as the baby's eyes fell on her removed earrings. "Oh no, you're not having Greatma's earrings." She shifted herself forward and stood up with a little difficultly while holding Leo. "Now we could watch your Gramps and Nana try to pack the truck," she walked the baby over to the window that overlooked the front of the house. She shook her head in amusement as she watched Luke gesturing wildly at the mountain of possessions that was still waiting to be loaded. Her amusement quickly faded as she saw how angry Luke was and decided against subjecting Leo to witnessing his grandparents argue. "Or we could look at the lights," Emily turned away from the window and moved towards the tree. The baby's eyes lit up as they approached the beautifully decorated tree. He made a happy excited noise and then lunged, reaching for one of the gold baubles on the tree. Emily stumbled as he did so, managing to right herself and get a stronger hold of Leo before he fell from her arms. She exhaled slowly. "Maybe not." She took a step back from the tree. Leo looked at her sadly and started to whimper, his face crumpling up. "Now now young man none of that," Emily scolded him as she bounced him. She looked around the room desperately trying to think what to do as the baby started to wail and her eyes fell onto Richard's portrait. She quickly walked over to it and mimicked her nightly routine of kissing her fingers and pressing them against the portrait's lips. Her actions seemed to interest Leo as he stopped whining and looked at her curiously. "Now Leo, I think I should tell you all about your Greatpa." Emily kissed the baby softly. "There is so much to tell!" The baby made a cooing sound in response. "I know." she muttered in agreement to his noise. "He was a wonderful man."

 **xXx**

"No," Luke called over his shoulder as he tried to remain balanced in the already full truck. "Lorelai will you stop trying to help because you are not helping."

"But it's stuff that my mother gave us, it's only right I help you try and fit it in," Lorelai protested as she tried to assist by handing the next thing up.

"And it's your daughter who packed all this crap in the first place." Luke scowled and kicked at a plastic bathtub; one of the many things they hadn't needed to bring because Emily had already provided it. "And she's still packing."

"Hey!" Lorelai called to him sharply. "Lose the tude," she dropped her arms down, dropping the bag in her hands. "If it's that bad we can hire another car or Mom can ship it for us."

"That would be insane, do you know how expensive that would be?" Luke scowled at her.

"Luke!" Lorelai matched his expression. "Don't ruin a great week by being a grumpy old Sourpuss. It's just stuff we can figure it out."

"We have to be at the port in 2 hours," Luke gestured widely.

"Excuse please."

Lorelai jumped as Berta spoke from behind her, her hand went to her chest in shock, her heart pounding slightly. "Berta, you scared me."

"Sorry, so sorry Miss Lorelai." Berta smiled apologetically. "Come please," she beckoned.

"We're right in the middle of something here," Lorelai gestured to Luke.

"I fix," Berta's smile widened and she beckoned again. She pointed to the entrance to the driveway were Luis and Alejandro were busy detaching a trailer from the back of their truck. Berta held out a piece of paper, "go back any," she pointed at the logo, "no problem."

"Berta, thank you," Lorelai thanked the housekeeper in relief as she took the rental slip. She looked back at Luke who had climbed down from the truck "Solve the problem?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded and then gave her a sheepish look. "I'm sorry."

"That's Ok," Lorelai accepted his apology. "Berta thank you so much," she nodded in gratitude once more, which seemed to satisfy the housekeeper who gave Lorelai her wide smile and quickly departed in the direction of the warm house.

"No," Luke wrapped his arms around her middle. "I'm sorry," he kissed her sweetly. "I just…"

"I know Hon," Lorelai kissed him back. "Go help them so you can hook it up. I'm gonna go help Rory, else we really will miss the ferry." She kissed him once more and then followed after Berta back into the house. Lorelai quickly made for the stairs, she jogged up them and came to a halt at the top surprised to find Rory sat on the floor of the landing peering through the balustrade.

"What ya doing?" Lorelai asked wrinkling her brow in confusion. Rory answered by beckoning her mother to join her on the floor. Lorelai complied, sinking onto the wooden floor and looking at her daughter for further explanation. Rory pointed downstairs, her finger directing Lorelai's gaze to the living room. Lorelai smiled as she saw Emily gently rocking from side to side as she held Leo to her chest.

"She's telling him about Grandpa," Rory whispered. "He was watching her and then she got a bit tearful and he just laid his head on her chest."

"That's so cute," Lorelai whispered back, tenderly placing her arm around Rory's shoulder in a half hug. "Did she show you the baby picture?"

Rory nodded. "Leo looks like Grandpa," she smiled sadly. "I wish he got to see him."

"I know Sweets," Lorelai squeezed Rory's shoulder reassuringly. "He would have loved him."

Rory looked across at her mother. "I know I said I didn't want to come because I wanted to spend Leo's first Christmas at home but I'm glad you made me. I was so worried that this place would feel weird because there was no Grandpa, but he's here… he's just here. I can feel him. I keep expecting him to just walk through the door just like whenever we were at the old house. It just feels like their home."

"I feel him too." Lorelai sat up and scanned the landing. She knew Rory was right, that the house that had been a summer vacation spot for her parents was strangely more of a home then the grand mansion her parents had lived in for fifty years ever was. This house was filled with relaxed warmth and an abundance of love, there were no bad memories tainting it. It was a place where her parents had been happy, where they had escaped from the world each summer, it had provided them sanctuary from their busy, often sad lives and it was now the sanctuary where had mother had discovered who she was after being cast adrift by Richard's death. "Come on Babes, let them have their moment."

Quietly the pair got up and made their way to the nursery which was still filled with all the presents that Leo had been given. "Oi, your little boy has way too many fans!"

"He does not!" Rory shook her head childishly. "He has exactly the correct number of fans. They are all just far too generous."

"You know he's going to have another present mountain at home," Lorelai gave a resigned sigh as she began to place the new toys and clothes in a cardboard box. "Babette keeps sending me unsubtle hints in her texts about Paul Anka."

"I know," Rory gave her mother a wry smile. "It's nice to be loved."

"It is at that." Lorelai nodded earnestly. "And think we get to do Christmas all over again in Stars Hollow!"

 **xXx**

With the truck, trailer and the trunk of Rory's car finally packed the family gathered on the porch of the house. Lorelai could see the upset in her mother's dark eyes but Emily was putting on her brave face, a wide smile plastered on her face as she watched Rory load the car seat with the baby Leo in into the rear of the car. Lorelai glanced back into the house, she could see Sarita peering round the kitchen door frame watching proceedings, and she knew that the second they drove out the little girl would be at her mother's side preventing Emily from feeling their absence too keenly. She raised her thumb, Sarita nodded and raised her own thumb in reply.

"Grandma," Rory rushed back to the door. "Thank you for having us. Thank you for everything," she gave her grandmother a strong hug, kissing Emily on both cheeks before standing up straight, her hands hold Emily's shoulders "We'll skype you tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it," Emily smiled widely despite the dampness of her eyes. "It was so wonderful to see you. Leo is a beautiful baby, just gorgeous."

"Thank you," Rory kissed Emily once more and took a step back waving and then rushing back to the car so Leo wasn't alone.

"Emily," Luke stepped in and wrapped his long arms around the older woman enveloping her in the warmest hug he had ever give her.

Emily patted his back affectionately. "Thank you Luke, for the pictures and for the camera."

"It's no bother," Luke wrinkled his nose. "I'll see you on Wednesday for your chat with Leo."

"I'll see you then," Emily nodded.

"See you at the ferry babe," Luke kissed Lorelai softly, "drive safe, alright?"

"Sure thing," Lorelai kissed him in return and watched him till he got into his truck. Alone on the porch she turned to Emily.

"I wanted to give you this," Emily started to speak before Lorelai could. She held out an envelope.

"Ahh the mystery letter," Lorelai took the envelope and studied it.

Emily shook her head mystified at Lorelai knowledge of something that was meant to be secret. "How did you know?"

"I like listening to Luke talking to Leo, I sneak onto the landing at home sometimes and listen to them," Lorelai smiled guiltily. "I was on the stairs when you guys were talking. There are more of these?"

Emily stared at the envelope and nodded slowly. "Hundreds if not more, to Rory also."

"You write us letters and don't send them?" Lorelai asked her mother softly, confused by what her mother had been doing.

"I don't even read them," Emily gave her a sheepish look. "After you left I really wasn't very well. Your father hired someone to assist me as I got better. She suggested I write what I wanted to say to you," she sniffed as her emotions started to get the better of her. "Even after we re-established contact I was never any good at saying the right thing, so I just wrote without thought instead. I believe this one will be a good letter judging by how I feel."

"Mom," Lorelai looked at the letter sadly. "Thank you for telling me that." She carefully placed the letter into her purse. "Thank you for giving us a wonderful Christmas," she leant forward and enveloped her mother in a fierce hug. "We've had the best time," she sniffed as she felt her emotions begin to get the better of her. "This place is amazing."

"It is," Emily nodded and then glanced away subtly wiping her eyes as tears began to slip from them. "Please drive carefully."

"We will,"

"And call me when you get home."

"We will," Lorelai assured Emily once more and kissed her gently. "We'll come up and see you soon Ok, maybe February."

Emily's expression brightened. "Alright."

"Alright." Lorelai nodded and knowing that it wasn't going to get any easier to say goodbye gave a little wave and took a step backwards. "Bye Mom."

"Goodbye Lorelai." Emily reached to hold the porch column her sad expression falling across her face once more.

Lorelai quickly turned and rushed to the car, getting into the driver seat of Rory's car and quickly starting the engine. She could feel herself starting to lose her composure and she needed to focus on something else she would lose it completely and turn into a blubbering wreck.

"What did Grandma give you?" Rory asked curiously from her seat in the passenger seat.

"Just a letter," Lorelai tried to sound casual.

"Aren't you going to open it," Rory's voice rang with her intrigue.

Lorelai shook her head. "Not now, I think I'm gonna want to be home," she smiled. "Let's get the show on the road," she disengaged the parking brake and started to pull the car up the driveway. As she paused at the end of the driveway ready to pull onto the road that would start their long journey home to Stars Hollow she looked in the rear-view mirror. Emily was still stood on the porch but Sarita had come to join her. Emily's arms were wrapped around the little girl's shoulders and while Lorelai could tell her mother was still upset at their leaving she knew that it would only be a temporary thing. That Sarita and the rest of the family would absorb Emily into their fold and keep her on her path to happiness; keep her tapped into the happiness the Gilmores had all felt during their trip. Their Christmas time in Nantucket was at an end but their five days of family time had meant more than Lorelai had ever thought possible. Leo's first Christmas had been a wonderful thing and she diverted her eyes to the baby in the seat behind her. "What do you think Little Man, Did you like Nantucket?"

Leo seemed to regard his grandmother with his big blue eyes through the reflection and then gave a happy little laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lorelai smiled serenely as the pulled the car onto the road. "I like it here too."


End file.
